Tales of the Original Mockingjay
by Fire Lord Mowse
Summary: Maysilee's story, the sequel to District 9 and Three Quarters. Maysilee's feelings, and thoughts starting at the Reaping for the 50th Hunger Games, the second Quarter Quell. Follow Maysilee in the lofe changing journey that we all know ends in diasaster. R&R F


** So, a new beginning. I feel sad to have left Edel behind, but it's Maysilee's turn to shine. Hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO CHARACTERS, I AM KATNISS JEAN PINES, NOT SUZANNE COLLINS! Now lets get to the chapter already.**

_No_

_**Edel is that you?**_

_Yup. And I'm guessing you're the one who also _this content has been censored for spoiling purpouses

_**Well, I needed to, it's gonna be a crucial part in the end**_

_So, you just do that? JUST LIKE THAT? I'm really that insignificant?_

_**Well, you'll see, just like the rest of these people.**_

_But you're so heartless!_

_**Nope. I didn't kill BEEEEEEEEEPCENSORED, Suzanne Collins did**_

_Well then._

_**Well, I guess we should start. **_

_Margot? Maysilee? Hugo? I love you_

_**Edel..? I know you miss them.**_

_But… You forgot to censor it that time_

_**CRUD NUGGETS!**_

_*giggle* you have the strangest words, in the 21__st__ century…_

_**You were a crybaby.**_

_You know why? Because you made me that way!_

_**Well, I guess I did. NOW CAN WE GET TO THE CHAPTER. P.S. I OWN KYLE, AND EDEL**_

_Fine. Okay guys, R&R, because I'm sure the lady who did this to me wants you to, so feel free to ask me questions in the review, because it's boring up here. Now, this is Edelweiss Nimm- Weasley Signing off! Oh, and you never owned me._

**I created you**

**Chapter 1: Where she left off**

My mother told me the secret story when I was 5 years old. She told me about her home, District 9 ¾. She told me a story about how everybody had forgotten her and my father, when they won the Hunger Games 30 years ago. Now, I guess it's my turn to tell a story. My mother is now dead. She died when I was 14, and my twin sister got very fragile. Now, two years later, Margot and I are standing at the reaping ceremony for the 50th Hunger Games. It's a Quarter Quell, and there will be four tributes getting picked. I'm 16, two more years and I will be safe, but I'm still scared because not only is my name entered multiple times, even for my age because I got the food and oil, and there's more of a chance for me to get picked because of the double tributes. I'm standing next to my best friend, Ivy. I hug her for luck, and whisper in her ear, "The baker's son is staring at you."

She giggled. "I've only got eyes for one person, Maysilee, you know that." And I rolled my eyes at her statement. The Everdeen boy. He's handsome, and I know what she sees in him, but it's not just that. When he sings, even the mockingjays stop to listen. It's eerie, and beautiful. Then, I look to where he's standing, and know that he's staring too. I slowly point behind her, so she can see him. She turns, giggles fiercely, and then turns to me, "I think he likes me too!"

"Ask him out you dolt!" I whack her on the head, and she shakes her head. I know we're at the reaping, and I know we should be serious, but the tension is making us giddy! All out noise stops when someone very disliked in District 12 steps onto the stage: Islie. She's the one who takes the tributes away and acts as if its an HONOR! She's going to draw the names, girl, boy, girl, boy. I'm going to hold my breath as she calls.

"Oh, children, it's so wonderful that you could make it today! Of course, four of you, for this special game, will be taken for the highest honor, to participate in the second quarter quell! Isn't that wonderful?" We all just stared at the woman in bright purple clothes, "Well, now I'll show you a message from the capitol before the reaping will begin." I stared at Margot's face, only 2 minutes younger... She's still as scared as I am. My mother was younger when she was in the games, so she says. I watch the video now; my eyes can't look away, even though the sight of past games is terrible. Someone killed another man, with a brick. I clench my teeth as I see the end of the video, the man standing alone on a rock, waving the brick in the air to show he's won… Blackness fills the screen once more, and I can hear some of the youngest children groan. "Well, its time to draw the first name," Islie says as she walks over to the bowls. "Lily Gensii." I Watch as young Lily, around 14, walks up to the stage. Her pale body shakes in the lavender dress. "Haymitch Abernathy" I see the boy turn to run up to the stage. He knows he's ready for this, that he can win. I hope, for the sake of the world, that he does. Right before she picks the second girl's name, I feel bliss, almost as if I've already lived a whole happy life without the games. My bliss is shattered, soon.

"Maysilee Donner" And I feel like my whole world has fallen apart. The giddiness Ivy and I shared earlier was gone, I hugged my long haired best friend, and she wished me good luck and a happy hunger games quietly in my ear. We broke apart, and I knew this would probably be the last time I saw Ivy, like actually saw her. I walked up the steps to the stage, looking at Margo as I went. Her face was a mix of terror, and restraint. I know she wants to take my place, but I silently shake my head. My pale blue gown waves around my knees, and I feel exposed, standing up there with my dress, my hair done, and all prettied up. I've always had a good aim in hunting, but never in the normal girl stuff, like make-up and boys. So standing here, it feels almost wrong.

I'm shaking right now, but I don't let it show. The fourth person is a twelve year old boy who hasn't had his growth spurt yet. I feel a need to protect him, and I know he needs to be protected, for this boy is practically famous in the district. I wish someone would volunteer for him, his parents died when he was 6, killed by peacekeepers, and he now lives on the streets, and sometimes on the roves of houses, but at least we know his survival skills are great. I wrap my arm around his shoulder, and he stops shaking. I feel like he's Margot, when she used to get scared of irrational things after mom died, I need to protect his little soul. My twin sister looks at me like Ivy does when I say something strange. I just look at my feet, which I can't believe my father let me go out with them bare. I feel closer to the earth that way, it sound silly, but I can feel the people walking, their emotions… I'd better stop before this gets weird.

Just like that, the reaping ends. I hold on to the boy, his face famous, but his name a mystery until now. "Kyle?" I say quietly, and he slowly turns his head to see me. "Stay with me, 'kay?" he nods, and I now feel like the helpless one. I start to look at my sister and Ivy, both crying, in hysterics. I know, they know, we all know I'm not going to be the one out of forty eight to survive this game. Wet, silent tears fall down my cheeks. Kyle keeps looking as I hold his hand. He's still got the maturity of a six year old, having not been taught to act another way, so he asks why I'm crying. "I'm not going to make it back, Kyle. My sister and my best friend, and my father are going to miss me once I'm gone, but I know that I won't be coming back."

"Well, why don't you just stay here then?" Kyle asks in the most innocent voice. I look at his large green eyes under his brown wild hair, and I sob harder.

"It doesn't work that way." I knelt. "Kyle, I can't stay. Otherwise the peacekeepers will kill me, anyway." As I sob, I don't even notice the other male tribute walk up behind me. A complete stranger to me, the tall man they call Haymitch taps me on the shoulder.

"You okay, beautiful?"

"Don- Don''t you have a girlfriend?" I ask, with utter hatred in my voice, along with a tablespoon of sarcasm mixed in. "And plus, isn't it obvious? You'll be the one to make it back."

"Maysil-" He starts, but I slap him. Kyle still watching. I don't even care anymore, I'm depressed, he makes me mad, and those two just make me have to hit someone. My father says I'm like my mother, hair, temper, and even her pin. I gasp, the pin! I rush out, but I'm stopped by peacekeepers. I swear, if they mess with me, they're asking for- "Maysilee, I have a girlfriend, but I can compliment another girl every so often. Now tell me, what's wrong."

"You heard me. " I choked out, "I won't make it back." Then, I ran. I ran as far away as I could go before the peacekeepers caught up, and I must say, I ran through lots of dark hallways made of stiff concrete, and I even bumped my head on a dim light a couple times. Eventually, I do get my pin back, but only after I've looked for it in here. No idea why it's here, but never look a gift horse in the mouth! Eventually, I tire, so after around half an hour, I let the pounding footsteps of Haymitch and two peacekeepers catch up to me, and I let then drag me away. Of course, that doesn't mean I didn't struggle, I twisted one of my arms, and kicked a peacekeeper in his soft spot. When I got back to Kyle, he asked me a question:

"Maysilee? Will you at least try to win? For me and your friends?" It may seem weird to you, that a 12 year old boy would be so… Six year old-ish, but I just can't bring myself to imagine him any other way, kind of like the little brother I never had. "Please, Maysi?"

He gave me a nickname, an adorable one, like he was just learning to talk. "Yes. Yes, Kyle. I will." Then, I stand up, and walk with the peacekeepers, just going the way they show me. I know the drill, most people do. We have a couple minutes of visiting time, and then we get to 'hop on a train' as Islie says. The visiting minutes should begin soon, as they just hauled me into a chair, and closed the door. A couple minutes later, Margot and dad come in. I hug both of them, and then pull away. "Just so you know, guys, I won't be making it back."

"Maysilee, how can you say that?" Margot cries, "Even if you don't, you'll probably make it to the top five!" She hugs me again and bawls even louder.

"Margot…" I comfort her, "Margot, it's okay." I pat her head as I stand back, "I'll be with mom." And this makes her cry harder. I realize I've made a mistake in saying such a thing, but I think it comforts dad a little. "Come on, Margot, it'll be okay. I'll be fine, you can live without me."

"N-no." She stammers, and keeps on crying silently

"Margot, be strong, for me!" I whisper, and slip the pin from my mother into her dress pocket, she gasps a little, and looks at me with the same blue eyes as our father.

"I-I'll try, thank y-you, Maysilee" She stammers again. Then, I move onto dad.

"Dad, were you and mom this scared when you were going into your games?"

"Terrified. In fact, we were actually going through denial, refusing to beleive it really happened to us. WEll, at least I was. I knew nothing about the games, except what she had told me, I had lived in England my whole life, going to Hogwarts, where I met Edel. She was persuasive, and convinced my parents to move to Panem. I was picked in the fist reaping I was eligable for, and, well, at least you're sixteen."

"Oh." I was happy not to be in his shoes "Well, dad, I'll tell mom hi,"

Margot's tears continue to run down her face silently, and I hug her as a peacekeeper comes in and tells me that they can't be here anymore. And so my next visitor walks in, Ivy.

"Maysilee!" She yelled, and rushed towards me to throw her arms around my waist, and I hug her back "Maysilee, I'll miss you."

"Ivy" I croak, because she's not making good-bye easy for me. "I'm gonna miss you more than anything."

"Be safe, make it to the top 10 just for me and your sister."

"I will, I'm going to make it to the top 10. I won't win, but I'll get there just for you and Margot." Now tears are streaming down my face.

"Maysilee?"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to bring as your tribute token?"

I think, and after a minute, I answer, "I don't know, got an idea?"

"This." She reaches a hand into her pocket, and pulls out a flower earring. It's an Ivy.

"Oh." I say, "Oh. Oh. Ivy, this was your mom's"

"She's letting me, May. She knows you're my best friend, and she would treat you like her own daughter, and in fact, this was her idea."

"Ivy.." I cry, like my sister had done, the moment seems like hours ago. I hug Ivy hard, and I know I'll miss her, and it will be a while until her time in this world ends, so I enjoy my time with her now. The first time my tears have streamed for sadness, it will probably also be the last time. We stay close to eachother, talking, hugging, and crying, until the peacekeeper interrupts our tender moments.

"Goodbye, Maysilee"

"Goodbye Ivy" You can hear the tears in both of our voices, and the words choked out as she's escorted away, and I'm left in the dark wooden room alone. Then, finally, the peacekeepers escort me out of the small room and onto a train that is considerably different in size.


End file.
